The Unpredictable Mute
by Nameless Guy Number 69
Summary: We all know the story of Grand Theft Auto V, but what if the GTA Online Protagonist appears in the story. An AU. The Protagonist is a male in this story.


Grand Theft Auto V: Too Unpredictable

This is an AU if the GTA Online Protagonist appears in-game instead of indirectly mentioned by the characters. In my case, the protagonist is a male who's 35 years old, his relatives is all 1's in the character creator, and his resemblances are all middled out. You'll only get this if you played GTA Online. He's also not mute in this story, he just uncommonly talks, making everyone assume he's a mute. In my mind, he's voiced by Troy Baker

Franklin Clinton suddenly recieves a phone call from Simeon Yetarian.

"Franklin!" The caller says.

"Eh, what's going down, homie?" Franklin asks the contact.

"The market, my boy. Liquidity's a bitch. Get over here so I can give you the new repo list." The caller responded.

"Alright, dog. I'll be around when I get a chance." Franklin responded back and hung up his phone.

Franklin then a while later walks into the showroom.

"Hey, what's up, Simeon?" Franklin asks the contact, now known as Simeon.

"My dear boy. So good to see you. So good. Hold me." He then hugs Franklin and he quickly broke it.

"Yeah, look, man... Look, we've been working together for a about a few months now, right?"

"Which is why I am very honored to announce to you... That you... Are Employee of the Month." Simeon declared.

"Huh?" Franklin was confused.

"Anyway, congratulations! It wasn't easy picking a winner. The other kid who's a mute nearly beat you." Simeon gloated.

"Yeah, me, Lamar, your nephew Sacha with the twitch, and the other guy Lamar knows who's a mute I think. Look, man. It's been a real honor, homie, but I gotta move forward in my life. It seem like all I do is let people tell me what to do and I do it and nothing changes." Franklin said to Simeon, who quickly responded.

"I tell you what, my boy, you tell me exactly what you want, and I will very carefully explain to you why it cannot be."

"What?"

"Today is repossessing vehicles that fools have purchased at exorbitant interest rates. But tomorrow... Together! I never had a black son, but if I did I want him to be just like you." Simeon gloated.

Lamar Davis enters along with another guy wearing a leather jacket and with dark brown hair in a short side part. Lamar then interrupts the conversation.

"Knock knock, niggas!" Lamar greeted but the other guy just waved casually.

"Hello, Lamar! Kid!" Simeon greeted back.

"What's up, Simeon? What's up, homie? What's happening, homie?" Lamar greeted again.

"Sup, dogs?" Franklin greeted back.

"Franklin here has been awarded Employee of the Month."

Lamar looks very angrily at the award hanging on the wall, while the other guy just shrugs it off.

"You fucking with me, right?" Lamar asks angrily.

"Man, we both being fucked with, dog." Franklin responded.

"Man, knock it off, man. For real? After all the motherfucking work I put in, man" Lamar ranted.

"Man, fuck this Employee of the Month shit, homie. I'm sitting up here trying to get us..." Franklin tried to say, but was interrupted by Lamar.

"What do you mean, "fuck this Employee of the Month shit", man? When there's some shit to be won, Goddamnit, I want it. I don't give a fuck what it is. Y'know what I'm talkin' about? I take no prisoners. I go hard doing this shit. Big dog. Big nuts. When names is on a motherfuckin' board I want to see my name at the top of that motherfucker and next to it, it need to say "Winner" Lamar said.

"Maybe next month, huh?" the other two.

"Man, fuck next month, Simeon. What about today? I-I demand a retrial." Lamar demanded.

"Today is nothing, just a bike. Hasn't made a payment at all. Some kid at Vespucci Beach. His name is Esteban Jimenez." Simeon said.

"Is he in a gang?" Franklin asked. At that question, the other guy smirked

"Curiously enough, I did not inquire when he bought the bike." Simeon admitted.

"We got work to do, err... Employee of the Month." Lamar insulted.

"Man, fuck you, and come on Lamar, you too, dog." Franklin said, pointing to the leather clad mute, whose name only Simeon and Lamar knows, Lamar from Lifeinvader, and Simeon because he's the boss.

"Man, you's about a "yes master"-ass nigga." Lamar insulted. "Hey dude, you drive" Lamar told the mute. Then Franklin, Lamar, and the mute leave the showroom and enter his car, a dark blue colored Dewbauchee Exemplar.

"What we waiting for? Magellan Ave, dude, Vespucci Beach." Lamar said to him and the mute immediately drove there."

"Hey, wasn't that the motherfucker who took the bike that ese - Vagos dude? With the tattoo on his face and shit?" Franklin asked.

"Yeah, that was him." Lamar responded.

"Fuck, homie, I don't want no unnecessary bullshit here, alright?" Franklin commands.

"Nigga, I don't give a shit. There's a reason Simeon pays a couple of mean looking motherfuckers to come repo this shit. We ain't girl scouts." Lamar responded.

"In your case, I ain't so sure about your case, Lamar." The assumed mute responds, shocking Franklin.

"Dog, I thought you was a mute." Franklin responded.

"Man, of course this dude talks, you racist or something?" Lamar asks.

"I'm not racist dog, I just didn't know bout em." Franklin admitted.

"It's fine dude, they'll assume I'm a mute at 1st impression, Like this Philips guy, He tried scaring me but I met even more creepy guys than him, but the others are not as violent as him. The alleged mute responded. Oh, and about my name, My name is Guy deSilvio." Guy admitted.

"Anyway, back to the guy, of course this dude real. Who else is gonna have the required surplus of paper, and deficiency of brain cells? He just put a dub down on this bike." Lamar said, instantly changing the subject.

"Twenty Gs?" Franklin asked.

"With a three G note." Guy remarked.

"Damn, that motherfucker must be tricked out, dog." Franklin admitted surprised.

"Man, this whole setup designed to take drug money."

"Been there, done that dudes." Guy admitted.

"Alright, man, look, we go in quiet. In and out, no fuckin' drama." Franklin commanded.

"I'll try, homie. But I'm one loud, dramatic, brash, crazy, greedy, shoot a motherfucker in the back type motherfucker. And you love me for it, nigga." Lamar admitted.

"That's right homie. Nothing but love, nigga." Franklin sarcastically remarked.

"That Simeon a funny dude though, huh? It's gonna be a shame when we get to book his ass and jack him for all this shit." Lamar joked.

"What the fuck you talking about? You a psychotic motherfucker." Franklin insulted, but Lamar responds.

"That's how shit work, ain't it? You do some jobs for a fool, develop a little uneasy relationship. And then they ask you to do something above and beyond. You fall out, fools get capped, then you start all over again with some other fool." Lamar explained, only to get a WTF face from guy, and an angry response from Franklin.

"Where the fuck did you get that from? That ain't my life, dummy."

The trio decided to remain silent and after awhile, they arrive at Vespucci Beach.

"The bike should be in one of the lockups down here." Guy informed the two

On their way to the lockup, the two encounter a homeless person.

"Heeeeeey!" Said man yelled.

"I think this crazy motherfucker want something." Lamar said.

"Hey, what's up homie? You alright?" Franklin asked.

"I think he's drunk." Guy said as the trio got closer. Then suddenly, Lamar's about to hit the man, making him yell.

"Away, away, away from me! Zapho agents!" Because of that, Lamar stops.

"Ungh! Yeah you thought I was gonna hit yo' bitch-ass, huh? Drunk-ass nigga." Lamar joked.

Then suddenly, the homeless person got met with a chop to the neck, knocking him out, caused by Guy.

"Cold, homie." Lamar commented to Guy, who could only remain silent.

A pick-up comes around the corner, then the pick-up drives past them. They just kept walking.

"Yeah, that's right. Keep it moving, bitch." The driver remarked.

"Man, I don't like this shit one bit." Franklin mumbled out, but the trio kept walking.

"Hey, look, let's keep it smooth, homie." Franklin said, trying not to get in trouble.

"Man, your pussy's the only thing that's smooth up in this shit." Lamar insulted.

"Man, what exactly did I do in a past life to deserve your stupid ass?:" Franklin lamented.

"This a routine lick, dog. Chill." Lamar responded.

"Do them Vagos look routine? This is Shady Ass Alley!" Franklin stated.

"We in Vespucci Beach." Lamar said.

"We on the wrong side of Vespucci Beach. You should know, a block makes a difference." Franklin corrected. The trio arrive at the three lockups.

"Eh, eh, eh, hold up. Got to be in one of these motherfuckers." Lamar assumed. They each opened the garages, they all didn't have the bike. They went to the garage Franklin opened to rendezvous.

"Man, ain't this 'bout a bitch? Ain't no motherfucking bike in here, man." Lamar complained.

"No shit sherlock." Guy responded. Then suddenly, three Vagos members appear behind them.

"Hola, amigos!" One of them greeted.

"Hola, ese." Lamar responded.

"Oh, we just saw you trying to creep up in here, man." Another pointed out.

"Yeah? You saw this, motherfucker?" Lamar suddenly pulls out a pistol and shoots one of the Vagos members.

"Oh shit!" Franklin yelled.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Vamos!" The Vagos member from earlier yelled.

Lamar throws Franklin a nearby pistol. While Guy takes out an AP Pistol with an extended clip Franklin is shocked but immediately shakes it off.

"Hey, nigga, I would have just gotten my ass beat over a fucking gun fight." Franklin responded. The gun fight starts.

"Blast them putos!/Get those fools!" A Vagos member yelled.

"Find your bitch-ass some cover." Lamar yelled.

Gun fight continues, with Guy scoring the most kills and headshots.

"They got me pinned down! Shoot the gas can!" Lamar yelled.

Franklin shoots the gas can, which explodes. Killing some Vagos. Guy, Franklin ,and Lamar start making their way back down the alley. The gun fight continues, exploding a car in the process. After killing everybody, A Vagos member on the bike appears in front of them suddenly, trying to escape.

"And there the motherfucker is right there. Hey, nigga, come here, we got yo' pink slip." Lamar yelled.

Guy said nothing as he shot the biker on his shoulder, making him fall off.

"Let's get him, homie. I wanna get paid." Lamar stated and finishes off the guy, before Guy could say something critical.

"Paid ain't worth shit when you doin' twenty five with an L. We massacred those motherfuckers. Shit." Franklin managed to say.

"Take the bike and meet me at the car wash around the way." Lamar said, who's immediately gone.

Franklin gets on the bike, with Guy on the back seat.

Still shocked at Guy's first impression, Franklin starts a conversation with him.

"Yo dog, how you so good with busting caps?"

"I used to be a powerful criminal a few months ago with connections until I decided to retire early and go with this job.

"Shit, what I'd kill to be in yo position back then." Franklin admitted."Hey you wanna be friends?" Franklin asks, Guy simply nodded.

Franklin and guy on the bike arrives at the car wash after a few minutes and meets Lamar who is already there.

"Man, I can't hang with yo' ass for a while, bro. You a psychopath! You done finally fuckin' lost it!" Franklin stated.

"Nigga, that's that Apache blood in me, homie. You lucky I ain't do a flying tomahawk and scalp they motherfuckin' ass." Lamar said.

"We can't repo the assets of a dead man, "big sitting chief asshole!" Franklin yelled.

"That's what I was gonna tell you L, until you messed up." Guy blurted out.

"Nigga, and we ain't going to neither, nigga. I'm gonna keep this motherfucker for myself. Tell Simeon we couldn't recover it." Lamar gets on the bike and drives off. Franklin is left behind, screaming at him, while Guy stays silent.

Franklin Clinton: You fucking tell him, you fucking moron!

Franklin and Guy then walks away in different directions.


End file.
